Me dicen la Loca
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Wendelin la Hechicera es conocida por dejarse atrapar por los muggles para ser quemada en la hoguera, aunque nadie entiende porque. ¿Te animas a intentarlo?


_**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos. _

_**Notas:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo: "Fundadores y Medievo" del foro "La Madriguera". El personaje sobre el que me tocó escribir es Wendelin la Hechicera (o la rara)._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 1.174._

* * *

 **Me dicen la loca**

Mi nombre es Wendelin y la gente suele decirme Loca o Rara.

Pueden seguir haciéndolo, realmente no me importa.

¿Que por qué me dicen de tal manera? Ah, eso es muy sencillo de responder. Cada vez que veo una hoguera siento como el fuego me habla y entonces tengo la imperante necesidad de sentir el calor abrazando mi cuerpo.

Claro que para conseguir tal cosa, significa que debo permitir que los muggles me atrapen y me acusen de brujería. Y por eso mismo es que todos los integrantes de la comunidad mágica me consideran loca, pero a mí lo único que me importa es sentir las voces y poder hacerles caso.

Por eso mismo deje que una panda de tontos muggles me atrapara mientras uso la apariencia de una chica joven, bella y pelirroja que no pasa de los veinte años. Los hombres me llevan con las manos atadas a mi espalda y van caminando de forma veloz, deseosos de llegar hasta el castillo del rey y ofrecerme como regalo.

Estoy totalmente segura de que en cuanto me acusen de brujería volveré a encontrarme con ella.

¿Cómo que con quién? ¡Con mi gran amiga!

Aunque sospecho que debido a los sentimientos que me producen sus abrazos, bien podría considerarla algo más que una amiga. En fin, a lo que iba, estoy deseosa de llegar al destino de estos hombres que en realidad parecen trolls.

Puedo asegurar que me voy a divertir mucho admitiendo que soy una bruja y asustando a los tontos que creen que pueden vencerme, sobretodo a los de la realeza, que siempre tienden a creerse dueños de la única verdad y no son capaces de ver más allá de sus narices.

Camino a un paso medianamente rápido, ya que al parecer todos tienen prisa por presumir mi detención y al cabo de lo que parece solo una hora de viaje comienzo a observar la silueta de un castillo gigante a lo lejos. Sonrío al saber que ya falta poco.

Finalmente atravesamos la ciudadela del reino, noté que todo estaba dispuesto para la ejecución de otras personas y entonces supuse que pronto me agregaría a la gran lista que parecía ya estar agendada para ese día. Atravesamos toda la ciudad y nos dirigimos directamente frente a las grandes puertas del castillo, que están custodiadas por dos caballeros cubiertos de cotas y mallas de acero.

—Venimos a entregar esta mujer, ya que ha confesado la realización de conjuros y magia, incumpliendo la prohibición de realizar semejantes actos. Queremos una audiencia con el rey —dijo el que parecía el cabecilla de todos ellos.

Los guardias no eran tan idiotas, porque no nos abrieron el paso. Simplemente cruzaron una mirada y uno de ellos respondió.

—Si abrieramos la puerta a cada uno de los que dicen semejante cosa sin pruebas, nuestro rey podría yacer ya en su lecho de muerte.

Eso me molestó, yo realmente era una bruja y aunque la inteligencia de mis acompañantes podía ser discutible, esta vez estaban en lo cierto. Bufé con una mueca desdeñosa y entorné los ojos antes de murmurar.

— _Densaugeo._ —A pesar de tener las manos atadas y no poder usar la varita, soy muy buena en concentrar mi magia lo suficiente como para no necesitar de una de ellas. Y el resultado se vio claramente en la cara del guardia que había hablado.

Automáticamente los otros hombres que custodiaban la puerta sacaron sus espadas, a la vez que el afectado se cubría la boca, tratando de ocultar el crecimiento de sus dientes de una forma casi desesperada, y el líder de la pandilla que me mantiene inmovilizada comenzaba a farfullar, haciendo aspavientos con sus manos.

—¡Les dije que era una bruja! ¡Se los dije!

¿Yo? ¿Una bruja? ¿No me digan? Algunas veces la gente no mágica llegaba a sorprenderme.

—¡Exijo una audiencia con el rey! —Volvió a gritar el bandido.

 _«Ya nos vamos entendiendo»_ pensé yo.

…

…

…

—Estas mujeres han sido encontradas culpables por el delito de brujería, el cual se condena con la sentencia de muerte en la hoguera —El vocero del rey está leyendo la proclama, parado en el centro de la plaza, frente a todas las que estamos siendo condenadas.

El lugar está repleto, todos los habitantes del lugar se agruparon para observar lo que consideran un acto público para entretenerlos. Y si hay alguien más allí que no se encuentre por el mismo motivo entonces seguramente sea porque tiene alguna relación con las otras mujeres que me acompañan.

No es que yo sea la única bruja verdadera, pero estoy más que segura de que en realidad hay más de una inocente acompañándome en la fila.

Debajo de mis pies hay paja que fungira como acelerante del fuego una vez que lo enciendan, se supone que las llamas deben cubrir mi cuerpo por completo para poder actuar más rápidamente, pero verdaderamente no tendrán un gran efecto sobre mí.

Ni sobre las muggles inocentes si puedo evitarlo.

La muchedumbre que nos rodea comienza a abuchear cuando los verdugos se acercan. Son hombres corpulentos que visten togas negras y usan capuchas que les cubren la cara por completo, impidiendo verlos.

Eso es una pena, porque si pudiera hacerlo me aseguraría de perseguirlos cuando me libere de estas ataduras y salga de aquí.

Algunas mujeres comenzaron a llorar, totalmente aterradas con la idea de morir. Otras, las que seguramente también son brujas, simplemente alzaron la barbilla con gesto altanero. Yo, por mi parte, sentí una corriente eléctrica bajando por mi columna, prueba suficiente de que todo esto me emociona de sobremanera.

Cuando la antorcha se acercó a una de las mujeres que lloraban me apresure a pronunciar nuevamente un hechizo.

— _Frigidum Aeris_. —Las llamas siguen encendidas, pero puedo darme cuenta, al igual que todos en la plaza, de que el fuego no produce ningún efecto doloroso en ella. Ni siquiera está sintiendo dolor.

Pero no quiero que tal inesperada acción me aleje de mi meta, así que desvío lo más rápido que puedo la atención hacia mi persona.

— _Accio_ antorcha —convoco, siempre manteniendo mi voz baja. El fuego me alcanza y nuevamente realizo el hechizo para mantener el calor a raya —. _Frigidum_ _Aeris_.

La sensación placentera que me envuelve al sentir las llamas, que ahora son inofensivas, subiendo por mi cuerpo es algo que siempre ha gustado. De hecho, tiene sobre mí el mismo efecto que si podría tener la belladona en el té o alguna sustancia así.

Es algo relajante que produce además una sensación de placer.

La sensación es tan fuerte que a veces la siento como una obsesión, una adicción, ya que no soy capaz de evitar caer una y otra y otra vez en lo mismo.

No me preocupa lo que crean los muggles, ya que nunca dejo que me vean dos veces con la misma apariencia. Además, ellos son muy manipulables la mayoría de las veces.

Sonrío cuando escucho una voz que me dice _«ya era tiempo de volver a vernos»_.

Sí, ya era tiempo.

* * *

 _Bueno, originalmente (es decir, en el primer borrador de siete) esta historia iba a ser una parodia con una pareja muy crack. O sea Wendelin/Fuego, lo cual no era ni normal, ni coherente. Pero podía llegar a ser divertido._

 _Por suerte (o desgracia) ninguna de las cosas que escribí con esa idea me terminaron gustando. Y el resultado final terminó siendo esto, que no estoy muy segura de cómo tomarlo. He escrito cosas peores, y cosas mejores, pero de una manera un poco extraña me gusta el resultado. Creo que Wendelin se dejaba atrapar porque le gustaba la sensación de las llamas y el hechizo congelante (al que por cierto le inventé el nombre), pero quería explotar un poco eso. Lo mejorcito fue esto, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste._

 _Nos vemos próximamente._

 _Besos, Ceci._


End file.
